herofandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Sentry
Flash Sentry is a male supporting character who appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls and a minor character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is voiced by Vincent Tong. Role in the film Flash Sentry's pegasus pony counterpart appears first, in the film in the Crystal Empire throne room. His human counterpart appears later, helping Twilight Sparkle up after she stumbles in the hallways of Canterlot High. He appears again at the local coffee shop, where Twilight accidentally spills her drink on him and he jokes they need to stop bumping into each other. Rarity reveals to Twilight that he is Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend. When Sunset frames Twilight for ruining the Fall Formal decorations, Flash Sentry proves that the pictures are fake and Vice Principal Luna allows Twilight Sparkle to stay in the competition. Twilight is so thrilled that she hugs Flash Sentry. He then asks Twilight on a date to the Formal but mistakes all of her blubbering "no's" as her answer when she was really freaking out over the Formal being postponed. When the Formal does reconvene as originally scheduled, Twilight Sparkle clears up the confusion with Flash Sentry and agrees to share one dance with him. He is later one of the many students put under Sunset Shimmer's control when she rises to power. After Twilight and her friends defeat Sunset Shimmer and everyone is turned back to normal, Flash Sentry finally asks her for their dance and he imitates Twilight's odd and atrocious dancing style, previously seen in Sweet and Elite. When Twilight Sparkle returns to Equestria at the end of the film, she again bumps into Flash Sentry's pony counterpart. When Twilight's friends say that she must have a crush on him, Twilight Sparkle denies it, but blushes. Although, despite that, Pinkie Pie manages to accurately guess that the guard Flash Sentry reminds Twilight Sparkle of a rock guitarist she met and liked in the other world. In Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, Flash gets over his desire to develop a relationship with Princess Twilight again and becomes friends with Sunset Shimmer. IDW Comic Books My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Flash Sentry is shown in a MyStable picture on page 15 and mentioned in Anon-a-Miss' MyStable post "I saw Flash Sentry at the..." on page 30; he is "at his grandma's for the holidays" according to artist Tony Fleecs. Overview In My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Flash Sentry's pony counterpart made a few brief appearances as one of Princess Cadance's guards. Personality Flash Sentry was shown to be kind, gentle, benevolent, and a true gentleman. He returns Twilight's feelings of affection towards him as a human. He plays the guitar and is in a band, which performs at the Fall Formal and is specified in the screenplay novelization Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror to be named Flash Drive. Gallery Flash Sentry ID EGDS.png Flash_BT.png Sunset Shimmer sitting with Flash Sentry SS16.png Twilight and Flash Sentry laughing together EGDS24.png Flash Sentry helping Twilight up EG.png Flash Sentry Eqg Digital series .png Flash Sentry's human counterpart EG.png Flash Sentry argument with Twilight and her friends.png|Twilight Sparkle being double-crossed by Flash Sentry, who is under the spell of The Dazzlings. Flash Sentry pony Eg.png Flash Sentry introducing the dignitaries S4E25.png External links *Flash Sentry - Love Interest Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villain's Lover Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Supporters Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Optimists Category:Pacifists Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Neutral Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Honest Category:Loyal